1. Field of the Invention.
The invention in general relates to automotive gearshift indicators, sometimes referred to as PRNDL's (Park, Reverse, Neutral Drive, Low) in the automotive field, and more particularly to a floor mounted gearshift indicator that is resistant to rattles.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Automotive gearshift indicators have been used in the industry to indicate the position of the gearshift lever, especially of automatic transmissions, for at least fifty years. These gearshift lever position indicators must be lighted to be visible at night and be reliable, which are also requirements for many non-automotive indicators. In addition these automotive indicators must be able to tolerate the relatively large forces associated with automotive gearshifts and be compatible with automotive assembly techniques, i.e. they should be installable in the automobile as a unit and with minimal operations. Generally floor mounted gearshift position indicators have comprised a fixed, lighted set of indicia and a mechanical indicating arm which is coupled to the gearshift mechanism. The coupling to the gearshift mechanism in prior art has either been a rigid one, which has resulted in difficulty in properly aligning the indicating arm with the indicia, or has been prone to rattling.